Project Freelancer
Project Freelancer was a research program and is central to the Red versus Blue universe. Project Overview Project Freelancer is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with AI implantsRed vs Blue: Reconstruction and to win the war with the Covenant.Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Season Five. The main mission of Project Freelancer as said by F.I.L.S.S. is to ensure the survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as Freelancer would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every freelancer to appear in Red vs Blue and its mini-series' either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (the Meta). It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. As a result of its actions, the program was shut down after the events of Reconstruction. Personnel Project Staff The Director The Councilor Project Agents: Freelancers Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after 49 of the 50 states of the United States of America, excluding Florida. *Agent/NAME - Assigned A.I. - Assigned Ability *Alaska *Alabama *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado * Connecticut *Delaware *Georgia *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maine - Sigma - Unknown *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *New York - Delta - Healing Unit *North CarolinaA Freelancer Agent has been identified as "Carolina"; however, it has not been indicated whether she was North Carolina or South Carolina. *North Dakota - Theta - Domed Energy Shield *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *South Carolina *South Dakota - N/A - Dome Energy Shield *Tennessee *Texas/ALISON - Omega - Cloaking Unit *Utah - Unknown *Vermont *Virginia *Washington/DAVID - Epsilon - Unknown *West Virginia *Wisconsin *Wyoming/REGINALD - Gamma - Time Distortion unit Simulation Troopers Red Army *Staff Sergeant "Sarge" *Private First Class Dick Simmons *Private Franklin Delano Donut *Private Walter Henderson *Minor Junior Private Negative First Class Dexter GrifOriginally a private, Grif was promoted to Staff Sergeant when Sarge went AWOL; he was "demoted" by Agent Washington as one of Sarge's conditions to assisting the freelancer. It is unknown if his current rank was ever officially recorded. *Burke *Dellario *Max Gain *Lopez *Phil *Tubbs Blue Army *Captain Butch Flowers *Lieutenant Miller *Private First Class Lavernius Tucker *Private Michael J. Caboose *Private Leonard L. Church *Private Jimmy *Private Jones *Private Mickey *Kaikaina Grif Program History Freelancers are set apart from their Red and Blue counterparts by their armor enhancements, artificial intelligence programs (for those who have them), and their proficiency in actual combat, though there are few exceptions, as some members from Blood Gulch have demonstrated exceptional combat competence. As far as members of the Red and Blue armies are concerned, Freelancers are merely guns for the highest bidder -as described by Tucker. In the seemingly pointless war between Red and Blue, Freelancers were allowed the use of only one artificial construct, the "smart" AI Alpha. However, to gain more information on how AIs work with the soldiers they were implanted in, Alpha was copied several times, resulting in the creation of the other Freelancer AIs, such as Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Epsilon and Omega. The copies seem to have become obsessed with Alpha; Washington comments that they could spend entire debriefings talking about Alpha, while other Freelancers attempted to break into its storage facility and steal it. Its current whereabouts are unknown; it may be possible that it might not even exist anymore. However, this is not the case. It is revealed that Church is not a ghost, but is an AI, the Alpha. This is also why he agrees with Delta, and didn't change when Omega entered him. Also, this is another reason why he can jump from person to person like Omega. Omega had gained it from Alpha, or Church. Furthermore, the other AIs were never copied from Alpha- instead, Alpha was tortured until it began to fragment itself from stress. Following an investigation by the UNSC, the project was forcibly shut down and its Director sentenced to prison for unethical conduct (his torture of Alpha). However, it is revealed at the end of Reconstruction, that the Alpha is copied off the mind of the director, who's real name is Leonard Church Known AIs *Alpha, Never given to an Agent. Status: Inactive, confirmed by Burnie Burns in his Jenga Jam interview. *Beta, Only mentioned once. Attribute: Unknown. Status: Unknown. *Gamma given to Freelancer Wyoming. Attribute: Deceit. Salvaged by the Meta. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on through Epsilon. *Delta given to Freelancer York. Attribute: Logic, Acquired by Freelancer South, then Caboose, and finally captured by the Meta. Status: Inactive, but lives on as a memory through Epsilon. *Epsilon given to Freelancer Washington, Attribute: Memory, At Command, discovered by Wash and Church. Status: Active, escaped from the EMP and is currently in the form of Epsilon-Church. *Sigma given to Freelancer Maine , Attribute: Creativity. Status: Destroyed in EMP explosion, but lives on as a memory in Epsilon-Church *Theta given to Freelancer North Dakota, Attribute: Unknown. Salvaged by the Meta. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on through Epsilon. *Omega given to Freelancer Tex, Attribute: Anger. Possessed everyone at Blood Gulch except Tucker and Sister, then returned to Tex. After crash landing in Valhalla, salvaged by the Meta. Status: Inactive as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on through Epsilon. Trivia *It is implied that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program seen in the Halo Games, Novels and Halo Legends, given that all Freelancers and Spartans were stripped of their real names and given codenames, although the Spartans first names were kept and retained and given service tags along with them.(e.g John-117) *Another Point that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program is that both Freelancers and Spartans are given special abilities, while the Freelancers received Armor Enhancements (e.g York's Healing Units and South's Dome Energy Shield) and AIs. In Contrast to the Spartans receiving Augmentation enhancements/Procedures and the MJOLNIR Armors to improve their reflexes, speed, strength, durability and agility. *There are only forty-nine states - and therefore only forty-nine freelancer Agents - as a result of the apparent destruction of Florida. *It is revealed in Chapter 11 of Revelation that Freelancers don't get overtime. In addition, it appears that freelancers are the only ones that don't get overtime when Doc reveals that he does, much to Washington's surprise. Notes References Category:Freelancer